


Guardian Angel

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is not possesed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, I'll probably add more tags, OFC is a hunter, Post - Gabriel's S13 death, Smut, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: So basically, Dean and Sam discover another relative they didn’t know they had, who ends up being another hunter. She runs into Gabriel (Her assigned guardian), shit goes down, and they eventually fall in love.This is a rewrite of the current Guardian angel. Any of you that read it, this will be more or less the same, but with a better intro this time.





	Guardian Angel

"Did you hear that?"

Eyes scouting the area, Sam Winchester slowed to a halt beside his brother, Dean Winchester. The Winchesters were sporting silver knives dipped in lambs blood, creeping around an abandoned factory. They were hunting a djinn in Las Vegas that was responsible for a series of recent disappearances.  

"Hear what?"

As if on queue, another loud scuffling, followed by some shouting, sounded throughout the warehouse. Sam looked over to his brother in an 'I told you so' fashion. "That."

Dean rolled his eyes before another shout broke the silence, which sounded female. Dean nodded towards the direction of the sound and made his way carefully to a hidden alcove in the otherwise open factory room. The pair approached the open doorway, and Sam peered around the corner into the chamber. There were two people fighting - one a tattoo-covered djinn and the other a woman with dark blonde hair tied back in a tight pony tail. He nodded to Dean, who moved to the other side of the entrance, raising his knife in anticipation. 

As they were about enter the alcove, the sound of a gun firing broke the air. The Winchesters peered through the doorway suspiciously, seeing the woman standing over a lifeless djinn, gun still pointed at it's head, panting. As soon as she spotted the brothers, she immediately pointed her gun at them.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Dean dropped his knife, raising his hands in surrender as he approached the woman. "Easy sweetheart, we're here for the same reason you are." 

She lowered her gun, smirking to Sam, "Don't be shy, I don't bite." He let out a little laugh before coming in as well. 

Her eyes returning to Dean's, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He snorted, before pulling the neckline of his t-shirt down to reveal his anti-possession tattoo. She nodded in appreciation before pulling up her shirt a bit, revealing an anti-possession tattoo on her hip. She holstered her gun, stepping towards the Winchesters.

"Adelynn Campbell, at your service."

"Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam."

Sam nodded in a greeting before stepping forward, "Hey, uh ... how did you kill that djinn with a bullet?"

"Oh yeah, that-" Adelynn elaborated, "They're silver bullets with capsules of lamb's blood on the side. When they're fired, the friction from the barrel makes the capsule break, and coats the bullet in blood. Like a mini silver blade dipped in lamb's blood flying at them at 1700 miles per hour."

"So, you can kill them from a farther distance, huh?" Dean asked, and she nodded. 

"Clever!" Sam praised, looking Adelynn over with a newfound respect. 

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Sam, right?"

He nodded, and she peered at him, then to Dean. 

"Winchesters ... Your mom's Mary Winchester, right?"

"Yeah ..." Dean began, "why?"

"Aah," She chuckled, "You fellas know who Christian, Mark and Gwen Campbell are?"

"Samuel Campbell's kids?" Sam asked, "Yeah, we knew them for a while. They're all dead now, though."

"Ooh, shame." Adelynn flinched, "Either way, bet you two didn't know there were four stooges, not just three."

"Hold on, what did you say your last name was again?" Dean asked quickly, eyes slowly widening in shock. 

"Are you-" Sam blurted out, but before he could finish, Adelynn cut him off.

"Samuel Campbell's youngest kid."

\---

"So let me get this straight," Dean blabbered as he and Sam followed Adelynn into her apartment, "Sam Campbell had a 5th kid that he kept hidden, you. He kept you hidden 'cause he wanted at least one kid safe from hunting. But, you wanted to be just like your old man, so you followed him out on a case here in Vegas when you were 12. You almost got yourself killed, and when he thought you were gone, he left you here."

"More or less, yeah." Adelynn confirmed, hanging up her leather jacket. "20 years later, I'm doing just fine. Make yourselves at home by the way."

Sam and Dean sat down on one of the overstuffed couches in the decently sized living room. 

"You fellas want anything to drink? I got beer, red and white wine, and ... champagne?" Adelynn eyed the bottle of champagne in her fridge warily before mumbling, "Ahh, last week." A smirk spread across her lips slowly.

"What was last week?" Sam joked, and Adelynn stood up, smirking at Sam.

"One of the best nights of my life honey." She turned back to the fridge, "Lots of sex."

"Woah!" Dean let out a hearty laugh, "No subtlety with this one!"

"Whatever." She chuckled, "So, what'll it be?"

"Just a beer thanks."

"I'll take a glass of red if you don't mind." 

"I like your style Sam," Adelynn smiled, pouring a glass of red wine for Sam and grabbing two beers for herself and Dean. "classy."

"I'm taking that as a complement." He smiled graciously as she handed the glass to him.

"You should kid," she continued, "I've never met a hunter quiet as nice as you."

She popped the caps of the two beers in unison, handing on to Dean. 

"Strong too, I see." He praised, and she laughed at his comment.

"I might be wrong, but from my experience, hunting monsters puts meat on your bones." She chuckled, and the older Winchester smirked, "And sassy! I like you!"

"I like you boys too." She smiled, "You're not much like I've heard."

"You've heard about us?" Sam asked, confused eyes peering at Adelynn over the rim of his glass.

"Well shit, you're the Winchesters, aren't you?" She continued, "Every hunter who's not living under a rock knows who you guys are! People say your the leanest, meanest hunters out there. But from what I can tell you're just a couple of swell guys."

"Well if you think that you clearly know nothing about us yet." Dean grunted, taking a long sip of his beer.

Sam looked at Adelynn. She might not be great at figuring people out, but she sure as hell read the look on Sam's face loud and clear. She peered into the beer bottle she was holding and took a long drawl, closing her eyes.

The room was tense for a while, before Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"This is a nice place you got here." He added, looking around the nicely decorated living room, on a higher level of the complex as well. "You sure you're a hunter?"

"I'm sure." Adelynn chuckled, looking around as well. "I dunno how I got off so well, maybe I've just got an angel watching over me."

Suddenly, Dean's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, standing, "Speaking of angels." He walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"'Speaking of angels'?" She looked at Sam with a quizzical expression, and he let out a sigh.

"Have you ever dealt with demons before?" He asked, and she nodded, "Well, if demons are real, then do you think it could be possible that the opposite could be real too?"

"Are you telling me angels are real?" She asked, eyes widening, waiting anxiously for an answer. Before Sam could answer, the sound of wings came from next to Dean.

Adelynn looked up to see, to her shock, a brand new figure standing her apartment. 

"Dean, who is this guy?" 

She heard him mumble 'Good timing Cas.' to the man standing next to him for he replied, "Adelynn, this is Castiel. He's ... an angel."

Adelynn looked the angel up and down warily. "An angel? Like ... 'with wings and a halo' angel?"

Castiel nodded, walking over to where Sam and Adelynn were now standing. "That is correct. Although, my wings undoubtedly are not all that they used to be." He extended his hand, and she took it hesitantly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Castiel." She said, still sizing him up. 

"It is nice to meet you as well Adelynn." He replied, "I see you are just as skeptical of me as the Winchesters were at our first encounter. I can assure you, I am an angel of the lord."

"Sorry if I'm a little skeptical," She answered, "It's just ... I never really _believed_ in angels, and now there's one standing in my apartment. Uh ... would you like to sit down? Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." He thanked the hunter, taking a seat beside Sam and Dean. "And I'll pass on the drink. As an angel, I do not require sustenance as you humans do to survive. I simply ... exist."

After everyone had settled back into their chairs, Adelynn spoke up again, "So, you guys doing anything in Vegas besides hunting that djinn?"

"Not really." Sam replied, "We're kinda to busy to take any sort of vacation anymore. I think our last actual vacation was, what ... 2015?"

"I guess being a Winchester isn't all it's cracked up to be." She scoffed, "You know what, I'm taking you guys out tonight. You need it."

"I'm down." Dean smiled widely, "When do we leave?"

Adelynn laughed at his enthusiasm, "As soon as you guys get cleaned up. You look like dirt."

"I've got this." Castiel added, before touching the Winchesters on the forehead. In the blink of an eye, they were both in suits with black ties and waistcoats. Sam's hair was tied back in a slick ponytail.

"Damn Castiel!" Adelynn gawked at the Winchesters, then the angel. "How did you do that??"

"Please, call me Cas." Castiel simply smiled at Adelynn kindly, then to the Winchester, who were equally enthralled with their new suits. 

"Man, I was just gonna wear my black cocktail dress," She began, "but do you think you could spruce me up too?" 

"Of course. Anything for a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester's." Castiel replied, touching Adelynn's forehead. Suddenly, her flannel and ripped jeans were replaced with a figure-hugging white dress. Her combat boots were replaced with red-bottomed stilettos. A silver clutch appeared in her hand. 

"Thanks Cas!" She cheered, gazing at her new dress. 

"Looks like cleaning up nice runs in the family." Dean smiled, looking Adelynn up and down. His eyebrows slowly rose at the end of her dress, and Sam scoffed.

"Dude, don't forget, she's technically our aunt." He laughed, and Dean shook his head. "Right."

They heard a snap, and suddenly Castiel's trench coat was gone, revealing a similar swanky black suit, only with a navy blue tie instead of a black one, and his hair was gelled back. 

"I gotta say, you fellas definitely look Vegas-ready." She looked all three men up and down with appreciation. "What do you say we hit the streets?"

\---

"Damn it!" Dean snarled, having lost yet another $100 in a round of poker. Sam, Castiel and Adelynn, sitting on either side of him, were laughing; His loss was technically their win after all. 

"You better quite before you go broke Dean." Adelynn chuckled, gazing at her impressive amount of chips. 

"The woman's right. You should find another table." Came another voice from the opposite end of the table. The quartet looked over the the man. He was wearing a blood red tuxedo, though the bow tie was undone. Most of his face was hidden under his fedora. 

"Excuse me?" Dean challenged. Even if he wasn't a drunk from the rainbow shots the group had had earlier, he would still be mad. This stranger had no business telling him which games he could play and which ones he couldn't. 

"I said," He said, this time a hint of anger in his voice, almost an 'or else' tone, "you should find another table, Dean. This match might not end pleasantly for you if you don't."

"Was that a threat?" Dean barked, sitting up straighter in his chair. Being a hunter does make a person more suspicious.

"How do you know his name?" Sam added, and Adelynn realized the stranger hadn't gotten Dean's name yet. "Who the hell are you?"

Under the hat, the man's expression changed from challenge to fear. He stood up quickly, making his way towards the thick crowd. Castiel, being the closest to the stranger, managed to grab his arm before he could escape.

He grabbed the man by the collar and yanked the hat off. He was prepared to attack, angel blade ready in his sleeve.

But a look a shock replaced the look of aggression on his face.

His grip on the man's collar loosened, and his hand fell loosely against his side. 

The hat fell to the floor, forgotten.

"What the hell-"

"Is that ... ?"

" _Gabriel_?"


End file.
